


Being replaced, not being replaced, whatever I'm still alone

by i_told_you_so



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, canon timeline? we dont like her here, no beta we die like dream at fuck I've already forgotten the name of the vault stream or sumt idk, please tell me what im missing if im missing anything, uhhhhh idk what else to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_told_you_so/pseuds/i_told_you_so
Summary: Just basically I add my thoughts on being replaced onto Tommy's character- this is not Ranboo bashing wtf, love that guy, i mean, who doesn't but anyway- yeah I'm trying to write more haha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Being replaced, not being replaced, whatever I'm still alone

Blue eyes stare blankly at the sight in front of it, his father  ~~_ Can he really call Phil his father when all he’s done for him is stab his brother to death? Can he really call Phil his father when the bastard left both him and said brother in favor of conquering the world with his best friend? Can he really call Phil his father when he was ignored when he was exiled, left to a tyrant who treated him like a pet more than a human? Can he really call Phil his father when he has caused nothing but pain for him in the end? _ ~~ laughing brightly, Ranboo beside him, chuckling nervously, both are sat cross legged over some wooden planks Tommy had left, both playing like they’ve been father and son all their life, both sweetly oblivious of the pain they’re causing another

The blonde boy chuckles quietly to himself, it seems that he’s been replaced. It shouldn’t hurt, really, it shouldn’t. Why is it that he still wants his father’s attention? After everything the other has done, every bit of pain he’s caused. Why does he still feel pain when he ignores him in favor of another. He should be used to it by now, considering the same’s been happening his entire life. 

Hot tears pool in ocean blue, sharp nails dig itself into pale and fragile skin, a chuckle still escapes the boy, after everything…

It’s alright, Ranboo has been through a lot, he deserves to feel protected, to feel loved.

The boy’s footprints are covered by snow overnight.

A few days past, and nothing different happen, the same things take place, really, he thought more shit would come about but no, it seems that everyone else grew bored of the boy as well.

“Who would’ve known, Tommyinnit himself would stop causing trouble” a voice says, a sneer evident in their voice

Dull blue eyes meet blue and red.

“Pardon?” Tommy says, the pickaxe that was once in his hand disappears into his inventory.

“I just thought you would’ve caused trouble by now, wouldn’t you think so as well?”    
  


“I..don’t know, been tired lately, what’s up?”

“You know, I hear you’ve been replaced” 

Manifold expected an outburst, screaming, yelling, he’s prepared for it, what he’s not prepared for however, is for the once passion-filled boy to sigh, resigned, turning to continue chipping away onto the iron in the walls.

Shocked silence comes about, the sound of the pickaxe breaking stone the only sound heard. 

“Wh- Tommy? Are you not...angry? Phil  _ replaced _ you” 

“Is he really replacing me when he has never treated me well in the first place? I’d say he’s just finally finding someone he can treat as a son” 

“Even so! That’s your dad- and what- he’s treating someone he found on the streets better than his biological son?! Ludicrous”

“I don't even know what that means but I’m telling you, I don’t care, Ran deserves to feel safe” a sigh escapes his lips subconsciously 

“But-” “Why’re you here, Manifold?” dull blue meets blue and red once again

“Why do you think Ranboo deserves it?” 

“Well- listen, he’s been nothing but kind and sweet in his time here, unlike me, who you even said a while ago, causes trouble frequently, frequent enough that you confront me about it when nothing happens in a while.” At that Jack flinches, he wasn’t there because of that- he was there to terrorize him “And it’s not like that’s the only reason either, he- he has been through so much for his age- however old he is- i don’t know but I know no one should experience what he’s been through no matter how old they are. He is also so fun around and- everyone’s been so mean to him, he has good intentions, he really does, and although he is spineless, he cares- he cares so much and- I don’t…” tears drip down the boy’s cheeks, a sob rips itself out of his throat and his entire body shakes. 

The brunette reaches a hand out but retracting it quickly, he runs away, leaving the boy to collapse onto the ground and curl around himself, his knees held tightly into his chest, hands furiously trying to wipe the tears away. Sobs echo throughout the mine.

Why does it always happen? Him being left alone when he needs someone there most- does no one realize he  ~~_needs_ ~~ wants someone there? Does no one realize how tired he is of being left alone- how much he craves for someone to finally comfort him, tell him how it’s okay to cry and how they’ll always be there for him, he wants to finally feel safe- he felt safe with Techno but he betrayed him- he used Technoblade, he…he’s become those he hate so much. 

He spends the night alone in the mines, sobbing and hugging himself coz no one else is there to do it for him. When he wakes, he feels his stiff back ache and his neck cry out. He ignores the pain. He acts like nothing happened, it’s not too hard to do so when you’ve grown used to doing it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, I just needed a quick outlet for sadness and shit haha


End file.
